


Katsumi

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: She is sister to Kurone, friend to Suichi, mate to Hiei





	1. Chapter 1

“Hiei help me, please help me” she called out to him through telepathy.

Hiei was lounging in a tree relaxing when he heard the call for help. He sat up straighter. He knew the voice. He closed his eyes and was thinking of her name. What was it again?

‘Katsumi, what’s wrong?’ he asked

‘Please, please help me. Yukina and I are in trouble’ she begged.

‘I’m on my way’ he told her going back to the Makai.

He was wondering how Yukina was involved in this. What happened to his sister? Why would Katsumi call him? Why not anyone else?

Once he reached the Makai he searched for her and Yukina. 

‘Where are you two?’ he asked through mind link.

‘Hiei….’ was all he got back.

When he finally found them, he was horrified at how both girls looked. He went to Yukina first. “What happened?” he demanded.

She looked up at him, her eyes watering. “I can’t heal her” she said as the tear gems flowed freely.

He held his twin sister gently while scanning the area. He saw bits and pieces of bamboo. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Hiei asked her with concerned.

She nodded. “I’m fine, Katsumi isn’t though”

“Hi...ei….” Katsumi said.

He left Yukina there and went to her. “Katsu…” he said kneeling beside her and took the bamboo from her leg.

She winced as he did so. Once he got it out she blacked out. He took her and Yukina back to Genkai’s temple.

Yukina explained what happened and Genkai took over caring for her.

“Go rest Yukina, you need it. I’ll take care of Katsumi. Hiei seemed really concerned about her” she told her.

Yukina nodded and went off to sleep.

Why was Hiei so worried about this girl? What was his relationship with her or to her? How did he know her. Genkai wondered if Kurama would know this girl. Maybe he could give her the answers she seeked.


	2. Remembering Kurone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama remembered her from when he was Youko Kurama, and he meets up with her again.

Genkai had called on Kurama to see if he knew the girl.

When he arrived he looked up into the trees. “Hiei? Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Katsumi is seriously wounded and I cannot help her” he said looking at him. “But…”

Kurama stood there patiently waiting for him to continue. Why did that name sound familiar to him? Where did he know that name from?

“I love her Kurama. I want to take her as my mate” Hiei told him.

“Would that be a wise idea?” Kurama asked.

“I don’t know, but there is something about her. She called me when she could’ve called for you” Hiei said.

“I know, but it’s up to you Hiei, I cannot make the choice for you”

Kurama went into the temple and spoke with Genkai.

“What is it with bamboo?” she asked him.

His eyes went darker and they were sad. “That’s how Kuroune died” he told her. “If he hadn’t gone back for that pendant he would still be alive”

“Don’t blame yourself Kurama, you did the best you could to protect him” Genkai told him as she lead him to the room Katsumi was resting.

She opened the door and he looked in. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. She was just a kid when he saw her last. He was sure she blamed him for the death of her brother.

Katsumi heard the door open and sat up. She looked at Kurama and didn’t know who he was. “Who are you?” she asked

“I am Minamino, Suichi or Kurama as I’m well known by Master Genkai here. You may not remember me, but I was Kuroune’s friend many years ago” he told her.

“You don’t look like Kurama. Kurama had long silver hair and gold eyes. Your hair is red and your eyes are green” she countered.

“That is true, but I’m a demon in a human body. I remember you when you very small, you would follow him everywhere. I feel like it’s my fault he died. May I look at your leg?” he asked.

She nodded and uncovered it. “It really hurts” she told him.

He nodded and took a look at her leg gently. “It does seem pretty deep, I still see some bamboo in there, but I’m not a doctor...if I attempt to try to get it out it would hurt you worse than what it already does” he spoke softly to her.

She nodded and sighed. “I never blamed you Kurama, just so you know. Kuroune was always reckless with that pendant of his. I have my own pendant but I don’t try to lose it like he did” she replied.

“I don’t think he meant to lose it honestly” he said.”But, I do know someone who likes you” 

“I like him too, I want him to be my mate” she told Kurama.

“I purposely called for him. I wanted him to help Yukina first though, I’m not sure why, but I feel like he protects her for some big reason. Like a brother” she said.

Kurama smiled. ‘Better not let Hiei hear you say that’ he thought to himself.

He put some salve on it and wrapped it. “This salve will help pull out the rest of the splinters, I’ll come back in the morning and change your bandage”

“Thank you Kurama, I appreciate that” 

He nodded and smiled sadly. “I miss him more everyday and I don’t doubt you do as well” he said softly.

“I do too, he was my big brother, the best one I had” 

He nodded and left. 

“How is she?” Hiei asked him.

“She’ll be fine Hiei, some of the salve I put on her leg should help pull out the rest of the bamboo. She wants you as a mate, like you want her as a mate” he told him.

The fire demon got excited, which was rare for him. He went in to check on her as Kurama left the temple.

He visited Genkai for a moment before checking on his potential mate for life. Hiei knocked on the door.

“Come in” she called.  
He went in and sat on the bed. “How are you feeling?” he asked her.

“Better now that Kurama put that salve on...hopefully it works” she said.

“Why do you want me for a mate?” he asked her.

“I’m drawn to you, I’m not really sure why but I am” she said.

“I’m not sure what is about you, but I have to be with you. You are so beautiful” he told her.

He kissed her gently. That first kiss sent shivers down his spine.

She blushed as he kissed her. ‘I like how this feels’ she told herself.

Katsumi wanted it to be this special all the time. She really couldn’t wait to be with Hiei for the rest of her days. Hopefully he would stay with her, especially when she wanted babies.


	3. Remembering Kurone

A few months have passed since Katsumi had been to Earth and Genkai’s temple.

She was happy there was minimal scarring on her leg. Kurama had visited her everyday and changed the bandages for a week straight. Once he felt all the bamboo was out he had her slowly put pressure on her leg and start building up those muscles again.

“Why am I doing this Kurama? No one is going to care if I walk or not” she told him.

“Hiei will, he’s told me he’s been here with you everyday after I leave to help alleviate the pain of therapy to your leg. He is really wanting you to be okay, he loves you”

She sighed heavily. “Well if you weren’t such an ass about it…” she snapped.

“Oh come now, what would Kuroune say if he heard you talking like that?” he countered.

Katsumi looked up at him. “You’re a prick, bringing my dead brother into this….” she said sitting on the bed. “I’m done for the day”

He sighed heavily. “You’ll never use that foot if you don’t put pressure on it” he argued.

She pouted. “I’m tired...you’re pushing me to hard”

“And Kuroune would’ve pushed you harder” he retorted.

“Must YOU keep bringing him into this?” she asked.

“Yes I must. Because, you know as well as I, he would make you do more than I am. He would be upset at me for not pushing you harder”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “I hate you for bringing him into this. But you’re right...for all I care I could have no leg...and you’ve done so much to help me...I’m being a spoiled brat and Kuroune would kick my butt for not trying harder” 

“Get up, let’s do it again” Kurama told her.

She really was tired and it felt good to sit down and get off her leg. She pouted some more.

“The longer you pout, the longer you go without Hiei, and we both know he is not a very patient man”

She slowly stood up and put the pressure on her leg. She winced. It hurt but she knew Kurama was right. She did another two hours of therapy before Kurama was satisfied for the day.

“Can I have a couple of days to rest?” she asked when they were done.

“I’ll be back in the morning, you need to start using your legs, do little exercises to help strengthen that muscle back up. I won’t accept anything less than 100% from you Kat, and you need to expect the same from yourself” he told her.

“You really are an ass aren’t you?” she asked propping her leg up.

He smirked. “See you tomorrow” he told her walking out of room. 

Kurama stopped to talk to Genkai for a bit before going home.

Hiei came to her room and helped to take away some of that pain.

“Why does Kurama have to be such an ass?” she asked Hiei leaning against him.

“Because he cares about you, and he wants to see you happy” he said holding her. “I want you better, so I can have my way with you”

She blushed at his teasing. Katsumi knew mating season was drawing near and she wanted to be completely healed before then so she could walk her babies to sleep.

“Hiei….” she asked slowly.

He looked into her eyes, awaiting her question.

“W-what if” she started to stutter. He suddenly made her very nervous.

“What?” he asked.

“W-what if I get pregnant with this mating season? Could you handle it?” she asked.

He really didn’t know. He knew all the bad in life. Being thrown off the ice world, growing up alone. Finally making somewhat trustable allies with Yusuke and the lunkhead Kuwabara.

“I don’t know” he finally answered her.


End file.
